


SnapShot ?.? - Spoiled

by Shadowfire_RavenPheonix



Series: The BT-Omegaverse SnapShots [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: "Age Difference", <- Petition To Get The Spelling On This Tag Fixed, Alpha!Keralis, Alpha/Omega, Auditory Kink, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dear Lord Their Laundry Bill Tho, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, He Doesn't need To Give xB Gifts But He Does, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!xBCrafted, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Mate Bite, Scent Kink, Slow Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Someone Is Trying To Avoid Their Feelings, Spontaneous Intimacy, Sugar Daddy Keralis, Teasing, bossy bottom, but they are in love, candy cum, mild restraint, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix/pseuds/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix
Summary: Keralis has a tendency to spoil his partners
Relationships: keralis/xbcrafted
Series: The BT-Omegaverse SnapShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071845
Comments: 27
Kudos: 64





	SnapShot ?.? - Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkstar0196](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstar0196/gifts).



> _PreSript - 300th Explicit Fic in the Fandom Tag!! Whoop!_
> 
> **A/N:** Hello again! Sorry to all you Beta-Testing fans out there… No new chapter this week. What was the first bit of chapter nine… turned into the last half a chapter eight (“XD) Sooooooo now I have to have the draft of the next sex chapter proper done before posting and good smut is like good sex… better when you take your time and listen to your ~~-muses-~~ partners. So in the meantime enjoy this mystery SnapShot of xB & Keralis. Why is it a mystery you ask? ‘Cause I have no idea where abouts in the timeline this would take place… only that it is _waaaaaaay_ down the line late in season seven, closer to current events. So until I find it’s home it shall remain a mystery and last in line (:-P) 
> 
> ~~OH MY GAWD IT'S ANOTHER ONE SHOT!? SERIOUSLY HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?!?!~~
> 
> **For[darkstar0196](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstar0196/pseuds/darkstar0196) -** _If you hadn’t asked for a bit of xBralis to brighten your day, there’s no telling if this ever would have been written. Thank you for being the awesome wonderful person you are and inspiring so many of us to write with your incredible ideas_ <3

# SnapShot ?.?

## Spoiled

xB liked to play shy and hard to get, but it was just a ploy and Keralis knew it. He knew from pillow talk yes, but also because when he managed to sneak up on the man - _truly and genuinely surprise him_ \- creeping up behind him and caging him against the nearest surface before nibbling at his ear with a soft, ‘Caught you’, the omega would always melt into him. His clove-heavy scent rising up like a fresh baked cookie; the sweetest little ginger snap and Papa K always wanted to get a lookie.

Today was no different. 

The wind had been in his favor and xB had been muttering to himself just loud enough to mask Keralis’ footsteps as he crept up behind his favorite distracted omega. With a lunge he closed the last few paces in a rush and wrapped his arms around the slight body, pressing himself tight to his sun warmed back and humming his pleasure even as the man in his arms nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“Christ, Keralis! You scared the socks off of me for a second there.” But there was a chuckle in his voice and he twisted his head back until Keralis could steal a quick kiss. Just a little thing, short and sweet and casually intimate.

“Mmmm, delicious. How is my Princess today? How can I spoil you I wonder.”

“I have no idea, man. You’ve already built me a house, set me up in a penthouse at your hotel. Brought me every kind of supply I could ever need. How _can_ you spoil me today?”

“Hmmmm. That is a bit of a conundrum. How to pamper my sweet xB who already has everything….” He pretended to consider as he let his hand drift low, sliding it down one broad jean-clad thigh, smirking into the smaller man’s hair when he felt the chest beneath his other arm pick up speed.

“Keralis…”

“Mmm? Thought of something you want from me Sweet face?”

“You are such a bastard.” He panted, his head falling forward onto his chest, showing off more of his neck in a tempting display to the alpha at his back and being every bit as much of a tease as Keralis was.

“Yes of course. It’s why we fit so well together.” He couldn’t help but lean in and let his breath ghost over that exposed skin, blood stirring as the strengthening scent of omega interest rose up to greet him. “So~ shall I get some sweet treats for my sweet Princess? I’ve so much stock at Lookie Lookie at my Cookie… Or perhaps you need a few more books?” xB whuffed out a slight exasperated laugh but he was an old hand at the game and doubled down with a counter offer that was just a much of a bluff.

“I heard Scar has a new netherite shop. Could always use a spare set of-” Keralis moved his hand from the thigh to the crotch of xB’s jeans, gently cupping the slight swell that had started to form there. “-Or you could just do that.” The weak tremor in his voice belied the casualness of his words and Keralis chuckled.

“Anything for my Princess.” he crooned into the shell of the small man’s ear and caught it between his teeth, worrying the sensitive cartilage as he popped the fly of xB’s jeans and deftly fished out his cock. As soon as his hand was on the soft yet stiffening flesh, xB’s breath took on a shuddering quality and Keralis pressed himself tighter against his back to better feel the rise and fall of the omega’s lungs; forcing the small man to brace himself on the shulker Keralis had trapped him against. 

Keralis loved to hear his partners. The little noises they made for him stroked his ego in a way nothing else could, but xB was a quiet one. Keralis needed to be close and keep his own sounds hushed to hear the subtle changes in the omega’s breathing, the tiny sharp gasps, and startled hisses of his pleasure that were the slight omega’s equivalent of shouted ecstasy.

Fortunately his sweet xB was so supremely sensitive that it didn't take much to get him started. As Keralis stroked him those soft shuddering breaths grew a little louder, and it was a matter of only a few short minutes before they morphed into a ragged audibly panted rhythm. Those amazing hips rocked forward in time with Keralis’ slow steady strokes. Keralis could be a patient man when he wanted, and when it came to giving his lovers every last drop of pleasure they could take, he _always_ wanted. He kept his rhythm slow, even when he felt xB try to speed him, the movement of his hips growing sharper, trying to force more urgency into Keralis’ fondling. 

Keralis kept it calm, however, pressing his body into the smaller man's even more and moving his mouth to the juncture of neck and skull, pressing his teeth against the vulnerable spot, a soft reprimand with a gentle purring growl. The move earned him an almost vocal gasp and Keralis could feel his cock kick in his pants for the treat. He relished the way the omega’s whole body shuddered under him, even as he submitted to his alpha and stilled his incessant rocking, letting the man at his back keep the pace slow and tortuous. 

He trailed his lips lower sucking and gently gathering the skin between a gentle pressure of teeth, working a dark aubergine mark into the formerly perfect unscathed flesh of his nape. Now they were both shuddering at the game he was playing, a pseudo claiming mark, there and yet not, a declaration of want and desire without any permanent ramifications. And all the time his hand still worked over xB’s now leaking and throbbing cock. Finally the omega couldn’t take it anymore, and a soft keening whine began to leak from his throat with every stroke. Keralis released his false mating bite with a final lick to the inflamed flesh.

“Lovely. What do we say Princess?”

“Please~” xB whispered, the word along with his body, shaking with need.

“Mmmm. There’s my Good Boy. Now cum for Papa K.” He bit down hard on the other man’s neck, careful to avoid his actual scent gland -they’d not discuss making this thing between them a real mate bond, after all- but the implication of it, with the pressure so close to the real thing, it was enough to awaken that shuddery feeling of euphoric, calming pleasure, turning all of xB’s limbs to putty and the Alpha had to tighten his grip across his chest to keep him from collapsing to his knees weight. Keralis’ hand picked up the pace, wrist putting in the extra little twist he knew melted the omega’s mind and with a quiet trembling groan xB spilt over Keralis’ hand, and collapsed weakly forward on arms no longer capable of providing any support at all.

Keralis stood back and admired his handiwork. The smaller hermit was so lovely like this, collapsed half on his side over the collection of shulkers and chests, his cheeks flushed, eyes soft and unfocused, a slight sweat glistening on his brow and cock still twitching futilely where it hung from his open jeans.

Keralis gave him his moment as he licked up the delectable treat he’d been given.

Finally xB seemed to come back to himself and he looked up at where Keralis stood, still casually licking his hand clean, eyes glittering and a heavy bulge evident under his own dark denim work pants.

“Well xB, are we feeling sufficiently spoiled?” He chuckled as those bright eyes found their focus again. The other man didn’t respond verbally, simply standing up and roughly stuffing himself back into his pants, not bothering with the button or zip before he caught up Keralis’ unsoiled hand and began marching him in the direction of the mansion that had been built in the middle of his post-apocalyptic themed neighbourhood by the other man.

“Oh my! Where are we off to such a hurry xB?” Although it was clearly obvious, Keralis just loved to hear his sweet omega say it.

“To a bed. Where I can ride that bastard cock of yours properly.”

“Wonderful.”

“Jerk.”

“Awe, love you too.”

**_~~A~~O~~_ **

xB could hear Keralis’ smug chuckles behind him but he couldn’t help but walk a little faster as he dragged the man up the stairs of that ridiculously huge posh house; the horrid wet feeling of too much slick in his shorts making him far too aware of how empty he felt. He could feel his ass clenching already in anticipation, he just needed to get that fat alpha dick inside him _yesterday_.

When they made it to the bedroom xB didn't waste any time, kicking off shoes and toeing off socks as he turned around and made short work of undoing Keralis’ belt and fly while wriggling out of his own ruined pants. He shoved the alpha’s pants down over his narrow hips and dropped to his knees in a way that he was probably gonna regret later, but uncaring in the moment if it meant paying the teasing jerk back and getting a little taste of his own. 

He leaned in and pressed his face against that heavy shaft, smelling the bitter-chili spice, and honestly making the mess of slick between his ass cheeks a lot worse, before he pulled the tip down to him and began to mouth at the swelling head in the lightest most teasing way he could. Nothing but soft drags of lips and only the softest tiniest brushing strokes of tongue.

"Mmmmm, Sweet Face." He heard Keralis hum over him, callused hands caressing his hair, "Such a lovely soft mouth, are you going to spoil me now, hmm?" xB was pretty sure he could hear a touch of a taunt in the older man’s voice and closed his lips, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head without warning. Startled by his suddenness, those gentle hands pulled into an iron grip in his hair and xB smiled to himself as severely colourful Swedish words fell upon his ear with the distinctive burn of swearing.

He kept at it just long enough to feel the first tingling taste of pre leak over his tongue. He let that thick rod fall free of his lips and smirked up at where Keralis' huge eyes were even bigger than usual, the intense icy blue mostly devoured by bottomless black pupils as he looked down at him with a shiver inducing possessive fire. It was a look that made xB quake with conflicting wants and he broke eye contact before it could shake him too much.

He felt one hand slip from his hair to caress along his cheek and xB turned and gently bit at the thumb in mock reproof. Keep his mind on the sex. Sex he could deal with, sex was easy. He needed to get away from this quagmire of… _feelings_. When Keralis pulled his thumb back with a laugh xB took advantage of the broken contact to roll back up onto his feet and shed his pants even as he shoved Keralis towards the bed, the alpha’s half dropped jeans making him stagger and giggle. 

The older hermit managed to catch himself at the bedside and was attempting to deal with properly ridding himself of his pants and shirt but xB had other plans. He crossed the small distance between them and gave those strong builders shoulders a shove, overbalancing the man whose tight jeans had managed to fall below his knees and sending him tumbling to the bed with a huff, his air having been gently knocked from him when his back hit the mattress. He lifted his hips attempting to finish what he'd started with the pants, still not catching the hint. Well, xB could fix that. The omega crawled up over him using his knees to pin the alpha’s hands to his hips. Once he was sure he had him where he wanted him he leaned down and kissed him a bit more hungrily, lapping up the abundant warming spittle as their tongues danced with each other. xB carefully rolled his hips a few times until he could feel Keralis' prick sliding up between his now _very_ slick ass cheeks.

The omega debated for half a moment whether he wanted the prep or the burn of a full stretch, the internal argument pulling him out of the moment. Keralis tried to take advantage of his distraction, hands attempting to wriggle free of xB's imprisoning legs and he hungrily tried to take charge of the kiss. That decided xB, reaching behind himself, he lined the head of that wonderful prick with his sloppy wet hole and began to sit back on it. 

Keralis forgot about struggling below him with a hissed groan of pleasure.

xB took his time. Even eager and wet as he was, taking an alpha dick with no prep in a single go was still a big ask of his body; worth every second to hear the soft bite of curses from the man below him, though. Finally he reached his goal and with a grimace and a small grunt he thrust his ass down taking the alpha's half swollen knott in a single push.

"Fuck Keralis." He said hearing his voice tremble as he adjusted.

"xB! So good. So tight. Can you move for Papa K, Sweet Face?" Keralis groaned beneath him, sounding half delirious, his chest heaving, head and neck shaking and arching off the bed as he renewed his struggles to free his hands from the still solid grip xB had pinned them with. With a smirk, the omega simply flexed his knees until he felt the tension leave those strong arms and Keralis capitulated to his whims and resigned himself to being at xB's mercy.

The intensely over-dramatic sigh the other man made as he gave in made xB chuckle as he felt that smug little thrill he always did whenever he succeeded in besting the affluent alpha. To drive the point of his control home he continued to simply sit astride the other man's prick, hips unmoving as ever, as he reached down and lifted the hem of his hoodie up to be sure Keralis had a clear view and began to palm himself. Now that he was the one in charge he had no problem at all with taking his time; rubbing at his dick with a lazy inattention as though it was of no concern to him at all that Keralis was balls deep inside him. He simply enjoyed the moment. Closing his eyes and letting his head fall back as he stroked himself, blissed out on the feeling of being stretched and full as much as the more vivid sensations from his hand. It wasn't long before he started to feel as much as hear a soft rumble vibrate through the body beneath him.

"Sweet Face don't be a tease!" Keralis pleaded, the soft growl seeming almost involuntary when taken in conjunction with the near begging. xB looked back down as saw those startling blue eyes limpid and mouth turned down in an exaggerated pout. "After all I do for you!"

"Hey, I'm just returning that favor you gave me earlier, gotta enjoy the moment right? But, I mean, if you don't want it..." He dropped his shirt, shifting his weight just enough to the side to imply he was about to dismount

"Ah AH No No nonono! Lets not be hasty, now. I love it. Love everything you do for me Princess! Please don't stop.

"Well, since you insist." xB smirked, settling back, and lifting his shirt again, thought this time he started to stroke himself much more purposefully, causing his ass to clench and throb as he felt himself grow close to his climax so much quicker with his nerves already keyed to eleven from the thick ass full of alpha prick. "Open your mouth and close your eyes for me Sugar-Papa." He panted out, letting his own eyes fall shut as he chased his climax down.

"Yes Sweet Face, give it to me. I want to taste you again." Keralis groaned.

His words tipped xB over the edge and he came with a soft series of panted gasps, his dick pulsing in his hand as he shot his load all over the chest and face of his partner.

When he finally felt he had his breathing under control and his ass was no longer squeezing longingly over Keralis' length, he opened his eyes and felt his stomach flutter all over again as he saw the mess he made all over Keralis' face and shirt. He licked his dry lips in sympathy as he watched Keralis do the same, humming his pleasure as he got, his taste.

xB knew he wasn't gonna be able to hold himself back from moving after that. Fortunately for him, his refractory period had always been short, even for an omega. Made his heats murder, but was a real boon in situations like this. He leaned forward, his hips popping off Keralis' knott and sliding up a good portion of his length besides, as he bent forward and kissed the man below him uncaring of the mess he was no doubt making of both their shirts.

He broke the kiss and licked up a stripe of pearly fluids from the stubbled chin, his nose crinkling at the over-sweet stale spice taste but knowing it would be worth it. True to form, when he offered it back to Keralis the alpha almost went cross-eyed and melted under him as he licked it from xB's mouth like it was purest ambrosia and replacing it with his own brand of spicy heat; in no time at all the taste wasn't even a memory on his tongue.

With a soft groan of his own for the tingling burn on his lips xB sat back, once again sheathing the alpha, this time with a swift and fluid motion, and he felt those strong arms beneath his legs flex again as Keralis rolled his head back, his low involuntary growling rumbling into a loud moaning groan at the sensation.

"Fuck man. You think you can knott me like this? Even if I go slow?" He said, rocking his hips in the smallest of motions as he chewed at his lip.

"Yes. Anything for you Princess." Gods that damned nickname, when had a started enjoying it so much? Fuck it. He was becoming a right sap for this dumb idiot alpha and he'd been finding it harder and harder to care as time went on.

"Show me what you got then, old man." He taunted, chuckling a little at the indignant gasp.

"I’m only three years older than you!"

"Exactly, ancient." He quipped back even as he began to slowly fuck himself over Keralis' knott again, keeping the movement small and confined to simply sliding only that sensitive bulb of nerves and glands in and out if his channel. He didn't pound, he didn't bounce, he simply slowly stirred and rocked his hips over the thick heavy length within him, feeling how it brushed over all the right places. It sent his body into one deep shuddering wave of pleasure after another and slowly drove the alpha below him wild. Even without either of them being all that active, the slowly building strain of muscles forced to hold the tension, those long lingering sensations that pulsed through them both each time xB found a particularly good spot, and the general heat of the late-afternoon sun-drenched room, had both men sweating and the musky scent of sex was almost cloying as it permeated the air. 

Finally, even xB couldn't take it any more and when next the thick swell of Keralis' knot dragged over his prostate in that toe curling way, xB let himself go and sped up his movement by the merest of fractions.

After the long slow tease, it was enough.

Below him Keralis hissed and bucked his hips up as best he could. xB could feel the hot heavy flood of the alpha spilling into him before his knott began to swell and made xB's brain blank out on any and all sensations beyond that singular feeling of growing impossibly full before it set all his nerves on fire as it pressed into his sweet spot. The intensity of it was so great his vision produced stars to flash and dance in front of his eyes. 

And then, he too was spilling, this time spoiling his own clothes as much as Keralis' as he rocked his way through the ridiculously extended crest of his orgasm. He shuddered and shook as it just went _on_ , almost as though his body was taking revenge for having held them on the brink of denial for so long. Finally it subsided, and he came back to himself with his hands braced on Keralis’ chest and looking down into a pair of wide shining eyes. "Princess. That was the _loveliest_ sound you have ever made." xB went to ask Keralis what he was talking about only to realize his throat was a little... sore. He blushed heavily. 

"Shit." 

Keralis laughed and rolled them onto their sides so they could snuggle comfortably until the tie came loose. Pulling off his soiled shirt and encouraging xB to do the same and tossing both carelessly to the floor. Fully naked at last, with hands finally free, he nuzzled into xB's beard as he let his hands wander with gentle calming strokes, all while chuckled throatily at the omega's blushing discomfiture. 

"Don't be shy! I loved it! I want to hear you cry out like that again!" Keralis teased in the slowly spreading afterglow.

"Hope you're prepared to wait a long time." xB muttered grumpily, even if his heart fluttered a bit.

"Forever, if must be. I'll not let you escape me until I do. I shall insist upon keeping you in my arms, and tied to me always for the chance to hear that lovely sound even just one more time." 

The earnest sincere affection in the alpha’s eyes made him want to squirm and xB was blushing all over again, but knotted as he was, all he could do was bury his face under the other man's chin in an attempt to hide his further blushes and suspiciously watery eyes.

Above him a slow satisfied smile spread across Keralis’ lips in the fading sunset lit room, even if he gave no other outward indication he heard the softly muttered words spoken almost inaudibly into his throat.  
“You’d better.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Fun fact. This like my previous xB fic also started out as a flash fic written entirely in the chat boxes of Discord in two parts. I’m beginning to suspect that my xB muse is just the tiniest bit of a exahibtionist. (:P)
> 
> Thank you all for reading! And as always **please comment**. Look at it this way: it’s like tipping without there being any money involved! And that doesn't just apply to me. This site is full of amazing writers all putting their heart and soul into free entertainment for you. So be kind, and tip your writers for their excellent service. (;-P)
> 
>  ** _MY UNDYING GRATITUDE TO MY MOST WONDERFUL AND CHARMING OF BETA-READERS!!_**  
> [IanNeverWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanNeverWrites)  
> [RussetDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetDown)  
> &  
> [MRTL85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85)
> 
> **PS:**  
>  _Don't worry! The Keralis/Xisuma SnapShot is till in the works and first up on the docket of planed side projects! Some time inspiration just strikes and you gotta write so xBralis Smut in a rush (:-P) ya know?_


End file.
